Verum ot Audeant
by peripateticDisposition
Summary: This is a truth or dare fanfiction. I know the first chapter is short, but the rest should be at least 1,000 words each. Give me some truths and/or dares through the reviews, and I'll upload some more chapters. Occasionally, I will upload a chapter with truths and dares not from the reviews. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy this story. R&R -[PD]


**Author's Note: **

**I would prefer it if you would keep any dares/truths you send in true to the following pairings-**

Ø **JaneRoxy**

Ø **JakeDirk**

Ø **Davekat**

Ø **BroDad**

Ø **PorrimDamara**

Ø **Rosemary**

Ø **DiscipleSignless**

Ø **KurlozMeulin**

Ø **EquiusNepeta**

Ø **CondescensionPsiioniic**

Ø **MitunaLatula**

Ø **EriSol**

Ø **SummonerMindfang**

Ø **RufiohHoruss**

Ø **GamTav**

Ø **AraFef**

Ø **MeenahAranea**

Ø **Cronkri**

Ø **TereziVriska**

Ø **DolorosaMindfang**

Ø **PsiioniicSignless**

**Though, if you want, you can mess around with the ancestor's pairings (Not dancestors). Send in any truths and/or dares you have (It's rated m for a reason) through the reviews. Don't PM me, because I don't use that, sorry. The main fandom is Homestuck, but other fandoms can join, too. (Especially the Harry Potter or Puella Magi fandoms *Wink*. Also, their will be a lot of cussing, as this is a Homestuck fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content, characters, places, etc. shown below. I only own the plot, though I am sure there are others like it.**

**~ [PD]**

**Chapter One: New Room.**

It all started when Karkat discovered a new room on the meteor. Karkat, Dave, and (surprisingly) the Mayor had been exploring the dark hallways of the meteor together. Dave and Karkat had been arguing loudly, yet again, when Dave shoved Karkat backwards. He tripped and fell to the cold floor with a loud _WHAM! _Underneath him, Karkat felt part of the floor shift slightly, and stood up quickly, hissing at Dave, who was laughing loudly.

"Shut the grub-fucking hell up, asshole!"

Hahaha! Man, you're such a fucking push-over!" Dave then proceeded to laugh even louder, over his (totally ironic) joke.

Karkat growled deeply, taking a step towards the afore mentioned ironic douchebag. Abruptly, a door faded into existence on the wall near them, and Karkat ceased advancing. He stared at the door in surprise and backed away, while Dave and the Mayor strolled forwards.

"Bro, we should fucking bust that thing open and see what kind of sweet loot is stashed in there." Karkat started to object to Dave's suggestion, but the Mayor, who'd been standing behind them wordlessly, ambled over to the door and swung it open. Dave shrugged and followed, with a grumbling Karkat on his heels. Once they were inside, the metal door slammed shut behind them, locking with a click, but they were all too busy gazing around the room in awe. Even Karkat had stopped muttering, to marvel at the room. Strange devices in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors were scattered about the room. The room itself was colored with a swirling rainbow of colors.

"Whoa…" Karkat breathed, his anger forgotten. The Mayor scampered about the room, while Dave and Karkat proceeded with much caution. They were so occupied by inspecting all the miscellaneous objects lying around, that they didn't notice the Mayor slamming his fist down on a shiny red button connected to an odd-looking panel until it was too late.

"No!" They hollered in unison as the caprician activated the button. White light blasted around the room, swallowing everything in sight. Then, it all went black.

* * *

><p>Karkat groaned, sitting up, and rubbing his head. What had happened? He had abso-fucking-lutely no idea, and he planned to change that. Opening his eyes, he peered around the room, and saw a lone girl sitting in the middle of the room.<p>

"Who the fucking hell are you?" he growled menacingly. Surprisingly, all the girl did was giggle, and grab his arm.

"Come on! Your friends are waiting for you downstairs!" She cheerfully dragged him down two flights of stairs, and down a hallway, before stopping in front of a single wooden door. When she opened, Karkat could not believe his eyes; sitting before him, in a circle were all of his friends. Not just the ones from his session, no; all the pre-scratch, post-scratch, ancestors, alpha humans, beta humans, and their guardians crouched in a circle, chatting amongst themselves. Numbly, he sat down next to Dave, who promptly called him kit-kat. Karkat vaguely remembered flipping him the bird in response.

"All right, everyone!" the brunette girl squealed. "It's time for a game of...truth or dare!"

"Oh _hell _no," snarled Karkat, standing up to leave. But, of course, Dave dragged him back down into a sitting position.

"Let's get this party started," Dave smirked, glancing at Karkat out of the corner of his eye.


End file.
